Ways to Know You're Obsessed With Fairy Tail
by titania-tenshi
Summary: Are you obsessed with Fairy Tail? Do you have any weird symptoms? Check this story out to see if you are in fact obsessed with Fairy Tail! Thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission to use it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my version of symptoms because of my obsession with Fairy Tail! Thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission to use it! Go check her profile out, she's a great author!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail because...

1. When it rains, you say, "Drip-Drip-Drop" like Juvia.

2. When you're excited, you say, "I'm all fired up!" like Natsu.

3. You own a Fairy Tail keychain/phone keychain. I actually have one of Erza on my phone.

4. When you open your door with your key, you say, "Open, Door to my House, ******!" like Lucy and her keys.

5. You thought Laxus was boss during his fight with Ivan and **Spoiler! **Jura, so he's now like you're all-time favorite.

6. You've read the manga and watched the anime.

8. You're pissed that Fairy Tail is not updating anymore. Personally, I think it's because the anime is catching up to the manga, but who knows.

9. You fangirl when Gray starts stripping. Only applies to girls...

10. You check the Fairy Tail Wikia regularly.

11. You think about where and what color you would get your guild mark and what guild you would join. I would join Fairy Tail and have lavender colored mark on my stomach.

12. You exclaim, "Cooool!" all the time like Jason.

13. You and your friends give each other Fairy Tail characters and act like them. I'm Erza, my best friend is Wendy. One guy is Natsu. Another guy is Droy. etc.

14. You wish you had an exceed.

15. You wish you had a white scarf like Natsu. (or have)

* * *

**A/N: I honestly do all of the stuff mentioned above... Welp, I guess that means I'm obsessed with Fairy Tail! Again, thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission to use the idea! You're amazing, TangeeOrange! Review or PM me some of your symptoms because of your obsession with Fairy Tail and I'll try to add them to the next chapter! R&R please! Flames go to Natsu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my version of symptoms because of my obsession with Fairy Tail! Thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission to use it! Go check her profile out, she's a great author! Weeellll, I had time today and I was bored... So, here's my second chapter for the day! Thanks to all the reviewers! ILY guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail when...

1. You start talking in third person like Juvia.

2. You agree with someone, you say, "Fro thinks so too!" or "Aye!" like Happy.

3. You're sad when you're done with a(n) episode/chapter and have to wait another week. :(

4. You go crazy when a(n) episode/chapter ends in a cliffhanger.

5. You try to strip as fast as Gray.

6. You wish you knew magic.

7. You see a pumpkin, you say Kabo/Hi Mabo!

8. You have to refrain from calling your teachers/seniors/elders Master.

9. You call your grandpa Jiji/Jichang.

10. You memorize all of Natsu's moves in Japanese/English.

11. You try to act like the Zodiac keys if they are your Zodiac sign. I'm a Cancer, so I try to act like Cancer and say ebi.

12. You think Cana is lucky because she has such an awesome father. I love my dad though.

13. You wish you could use Fairy Law against all the mean people and such.

Thanks to OujiDragneelLen, I have two from her/him! (Sorry, don't know the gender!)

14. You go Kyyyaaaaa! at all the good parts.

15. Your backgrounds and wallpapers are Fairy Tail related. I have a picture of Team Natsu! :)

* * *

**A/N: Again, thanks to OujiDragneelLen for the suggestions and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission! Please send some reviews and PMs for more suggestions and I'll try to put them in the next chapter! R&R! Flames will go to Natsu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my version of symptoms because of my obsession with Fairy Tail! Thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission to use it! Go check her profile out, she's a great author! Well... I'm not getting that much feedback, but I'm not going to quit! But... I'll probably only go to like Chapter 5 because it's horribly depressing...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail because...

1. During a test, you wished you were as smart as Levy.

2. When you see someone reading a book, you say/think "It's Levy!"

3. You ask cats if they know/are related to Loke/Leo.

4. When you see a guy with many piercings, you ask them, "Do you know Gajeel?"

5. When you win or lose a card game, you throw the remaining cards and say, "Summoned Lighting!".

6. You start to gain motion sickness. Literally, I used to be fine with long car rides but now I get kind of queasy.

7. When someone likes someone you say, "He liiiiiiikes you/She liiiiiiikes you!".

8. When you see a cranky grandma, you say, "It's Porlyusica!".

9. When you play with glitter, you suddenly shout, "Fairy Glitter" and throw it at the closest person to you.

10. You try to name your group names after the guilds.

11. When you meet someone named Lucy, you call them Luigi.

12. You tie your hair up like Mira does. I don't look as good as when Mira does.

13. You go around sniffing people and say, "Nice parfum, men".

14. When there is a storm, you say, "Calm down Laxus!".

15. When you see a dog, you say, "Wild... FOUR!".

* * *

**A/N: Sadly, I didn't get any reviews last chapter, so I don't have any suggestions to put on this chapter... But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope I will get some more suggestions this chapter so I can put them in the next chapter! Also, thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission! Please send some reviews and PMs for more suggestions and I'll try to put them in the next chapter! R&R! Flames will go to Natsu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my version of symptoms because of my obsession with Fairy Tail! Thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission to use it! Go check her profile out, she's a great author!**

** I would like to dedicate this chapter to CrimsonNight41 and OujiDragneelLen. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue the story, but they encouraged me to continue it. They made me all fired up! ;) Thanks to all my reviewers. ILY all! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail because...

1. After a sentence you say, "Moshi-Moshi" like Sagittarius.

2. You know longer think 7 is a normal number. I honestly think this.

3. Fairy Tail is the only reason you know all twelve zodiac signs.

4. You wonder if you live in Edolas and that is the reason you don't know magic. (Ok, this one doesn't make that much sense but it has some sense.)

5. Your friends are no longer your friends... they are your nakama.

6. You're more interested in the Fairy Tail world than your world.

7. When exercising/suffering in gym/being tortured you cheer yourself up by saying/thinking, "I'm training for the S-Class exams."

8. You turn on your fan and attempt to eat air.

9. When it rains, you try not to be sad for Juvia.

10. When you see a stray cat you say, "I wish I had a cat," like Gajeel said before Pantherlily.

11. When you learn a new language, you say/think, "One day, I will know/learn as many as Levy/Freed know."

These are from CrimsonNight41. Thanks for the suggestions!

12. Most of your artwork is related to Fairy Tail.

13. You attempt to eat fire. (Please be very careful.)

These are from OujiDragneelLen. Thanks for the suggestions!

14. When you see a cute blonde haired girl and nice body you go, "Oh My God Its Lushii!"

15. When you see a drama, book, or anything, you compare them to Fairy Tail but you know Fairy Tail will always win.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I dedicate to chapter to CrimsonNight41 and OujiDragneelLen. I would also like to thank them for the suggestions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission! Please send some reviews and PMs for more suggestions and I'll try to put them in the next chapter! R&R! Flames will go to Natsu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is my version of symptoms because of my obsession with Fairy Tail! Thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission to use it! Go check her profile out, she's a great author!**

** Thanks to all my reviewers! You made this chapter possible because... this chapter is dedicated to all the suggestions that reviewers left! I love all of my reviewers, followers, and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail because...

These are from CrimsonNight41

1. You start calling your cats/pets Charle/Happy/Pantherlily.

2. You speak the little Japanese you know.

3. You're reading Fairy Tail Fanfiction. Personally, I totally agree with her.

4. When you run long distances, you pretend that you're running in the 24-Hour Endurance Race. I loooove this one.

5. You blast the Fairy Tail soundtrack and openings from your car and start singing as loud as you can.

These are from OujiDragneelLen

6. When you wear any black sandals or any black clothing of any kind you say, "This must be what Natsu feels, now I just need the scarf."

7. When your friend subconsciously strip you say, "WHO YOU TRYING TO BE? GRAY FULLBUSTER?! WHAT THE HECK? (This is a K+ rated fic...)

8. You go all out when people dis Fairy Tail. I do this many times...

This one is from minion90

9. You use Fairy Tail music as a ringtone. I have Snow Fairy :3

This one is from Wild-Lion12

10. When you see someone with ginger hair, you automatically think/say, "Leo/Loke!"

These are from LilTimy

11. You spell Fairy Tale Fairy Tail. I do this quite frequently...

12. You ask for punishment for o reason at all like Virgo.

13. When you punch you say, "REGULUS IMPACT!"

14. When you make something, before it, you say something like, "Paper Make:Essay or Paper Make:Crane (origami)"

This one is from me because it **is** my story and that's pretty much the point.

15. Regulus is one of your favorite stars now.

* * *

**A/N: I thank CrimsonNight41, OujiDragneelLen, minion90, Wild-Lion12, and LilTimy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission! Please send some reviews and PMs for more suggestions and I'll try to put them in the next chapter! R&R! Flames will go to Natsu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is my version of symptoms because of my obsession with Fairy Tail! Thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission to use it! Go check her profile out, she's a great author!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail because...

1. You say sorry to Juvia when you think rain is gloomy. I love the rain though.

2. You expect your cat to fly after throwing it in the air. I would do this... but I don't have a cat. Mom and brother is allergic... :(

3. You try to run really fast to be like Jet. I miss his hat...

4. You wrap yourself up and pretend to be Mystogan.

5. You try to be as nice as Wendy. This is very hard for me... But, that's why my friend is Wendy and I'm Erza. Erza's nice in her own way and that's me!

6. You say Ice Make: Lance and then throw some ice at people.

7. When you don't like someone, you say, "You're such a Jiemma"

8. In soccer, you yell, "Lucy Kick!"

9. You try to stall as long as Nab does in front of the request board.

10. You dream about Lyra being a famous singer after she changes her clothes.

11. You try and get out of trouble by making adorable "pwune-pwune" noises.

12. You wish you could go into Fairy Tail.

13. You wish your sister was as nice as Mirajane and your brother as sweet as Elfman. Because if you think about it, Elfman is actually really sweet.

This is from RosettaIvory

14. You think about what kind of magic you want.

This is from Rosa. A. Han

15. You add 'chan', 'kun', and 'san' to your friends name.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to RosettaIvory and Rosa. A. Han**** for the suggestions! Sorry for the spaces in between, if I don't your name won't show up at all. I'll do the rest of the suggestions in the future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission! Please send some reviews and PMs for more suggestions and I'll try to put them in the next chapter! R&R! Flames will go to Natsu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was volunteering at church and my laptop crashed and restarted. This is my version of symptoms because of my obsession with Fairy Tail! Thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission to use it! Go check her profile out, she's a great author!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail because...

1. You try to sculpt ice.

2. You play Fairy Tail songs on the instruments you know.

3. You try to recreate Lucy Fire.

4. You draw guild signs on yourself.

5. You ask your friends if they ever been turned to stone.

6. You try to hatch your egg.

7. You accidentally call your friends Fairy Tail characters.

8. When you have five objects, you name them Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo and Puppi.

9. You try to become one with the water.

10. You tell your parents you want to learn Japanese.

11. You misspell the Book of Ezra to Erza. (Sorry to those who are not Christian.)

12. You call someone part of the Jiggle Butt Gang when they fart.

13. You tell people, "Your friends will give you strength." I got some really weird looks after that...

These are from Rose. A. Harvey

14. You laugh when the new girl's name is Lucy.

15. You were furious when Lucy's voice actor quit. I was really mad and then I realized what that meant and started crying.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Rosa. A. Han**** for the suggestions! Sorry for the spaces in between, if I don't your name won't show up at all. I would also like to say that I _am_ doing all the suggestions but I am doing them chronologically. I'll do the rest of the suggestions in the future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission! Please send some reviews and PMs for more suggestions and I'll try to put them in the next chapter! R&R! Flames will go to Natsu!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I just has about a 21 hour plane ride. I am literally dying. Remember, I said that I am starting to get motion sickness. I've done this trip many times but I never had motion sickness. So, now I am across the world. **

**Thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission to use it! Go check her profile out, she's a great author!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail because...

1. You find yourself often doing the Fairy Tail signal/symbol. (Pointer finger and thumb up into the air.)

2. You try to cosplay as the Fairy Tail characters.

3. You hide from thunder like Pantherlily.

4. You are so grateful that Hiro Mahima is alive.

5. You think Hiro Mashima is a tensai. (genius)

6. You find yourself saying, "We Are!" all the time like Scorpio.

7. You call your dolls your "babies."

8. You find a liking for stone statues.

9. You ask white cats to tell you the future.

10. You say,"I'm sorry," after every sentence. My friend does this all the time.

Since I have so many suggestions, I'm going to put 5 in this chapter.

These are from Rose. A. Han.

11. You say, "Requip," when you change clothes.

12. You do your hair like Lucy's.

This is from Lucy Black Heartfillia.

13. During a good moment in the manga/anime, you go, "KYAA!" at the good parts like a fangirl.

These are from Retreat.

14. You say, "Feelin' Spiffy!" like Milliana.

15. You try to eat like Natsu/

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Rosa. A. Han, Lucy Black Heartfillia, and Retreat**** for the suggestions! Sorry for the spaces in between, if I don't your name won't show up at all. I'll do the rest of the suggestions in the future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission! Please send some reviews and PMs for more suggestions and I'll try to put them in the next chapter! R&R! Flames will go to Natsu!**

**Also, anyone want to cowrite? I'm running out of ideas... But, if I don't get one, I will still keep on going but the updates will probably come later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Right now it is 4:08 AM in Korea... I'm so tired. ****Thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission to use it! Go check her profile out, she's a great author!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy!**

**This is a suggestions chapter dedicated.**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail because...

These are from Retreat.

1. You say, "Pun, Pun," like Plue when you shiver.

2. You cry every time Hiro Mashima trolls us.

3. You're counting down the days until Fairy Tail OVA 5 comes out. 8 days left!

These are from CrimsonNight41

4. When you take ice baths, you imagine that you're undergong Ur's training with Gray and Lyon.

5. You put in Fairy Tail references into your essays and such.

6. You try to make your family and friends watch Fairy Tail. My close friends already watch it and I'm trying to convince my brother to watch it since I watched One Piece for him. (Love it by the way, you guys should try it, it's really similar to Fairy Tail.)

This is from Wild-Lion12

7. You start to wear your favorite scarf everyday like Natsu.

These are from OujiDragneelLen.

8. You make Fairy Tail pictures. I frequently draw Wendy.

9. You have sword fights with your friend.

These are from Rosetta Ivory.

10. When you see your friend stalking someone, you shout, "JUVIA!"

11. You start to wear short skirts like Lucy.

12. You start daydreaming about what you would do if you were in Fairy Tail.

This is from Crystalz-the-dark-angel.

13. You go demon on people that take strawberry cake.

These are from PandaGirl.

14. You imagine that the Fairy Tail guild members are in the real world and you have to help them get back to their own.

15. Fairy Tail characters are in your dreams. OMG all the time.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Retreat, CrimsonNight41, Wild-Lion12, OujiDragneelLen, RosettaIvory, Crystalz-the-dark-angel, and PandaGirl.**** I'll do the rest of the suggestions in the future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission! Please send some reviews and PMs for more suggestions and I'll try to put them in the next chapter! R&R! Flames will go to Natsu!**

**To Guest sure you can post it, but please give me credit for the story.**

**Also, anyone want to cowrite? I'm running out of ideas... But, if I don't get one, I will still keep on going but the updates will probably come later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woohooo! Finally, reached the double digits! Awesome! Sadly, there was not that much feedback in the last chapter. :( But, here's the next chapter! Thanks to all reviewers, favorites, and followers. ****Thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission to use it! Go check her profile out, she's a great author!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy!**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail because...

1. During this story, you were nodding along and grinning because it applies to you.

2. You sing Gajeel's song in public. Oh, me? Yeah... I'm totally not singing it right now... Shoobi Doobi Do Bap...

3. You say everything is manly.

4. You think the exceeds are soooo kawaii. (cute)

5. You wish you could live in Fairy Hills. (only applies for girls)

6. You wish you had sex appeal like Lucy. (aagain, only applies for girls)

7. You point out very loudly that Fairy Tail comes before Fairy Tail on Google.

8. You just tried it out to see if it was true.

9. When you see a map of Europe, you always think of Earthland. Seriously though, check it out.

10. You want to name your kids after the characters.

11. You collect keys and pretend they're keys to the Celestial Spirits.

12. If you find a key, you wonder if it a key to the Celestial Spirits.

13. If you find a gold or silver key, you freak out.

These are from Lavendor Queen.

14. You say, "Oui" like Reedus whenever some asks you a question.

15. You try to make your drawings come to life like Reesdus'.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Done with the first double digit chapter! Thanks to Lavendor Queen for the suggestions!**** I'll do the rest of the suggestions in the future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission! Please send some reviews and PMs for more suggestions and I'll try to put them in the next chapter! R&R! Flames will go to Natsu! Hopefully, there will be more feedback this chapter!**

**To Guest sure you can post it, but please give me credit for the story.**

**Also, anyone want to cowrite? I'm running out of ideas... But, if I don't get one, I will still keep on going but the updates will probably come later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry but, hey, we're now in August and I finally updated! Thank you to everyone who waited patiently. I hope you enjoy the next couple chapters! T****hanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission to use it! Go check her profile out, she's a great author!**

**I know I'm late but I have a real reason why. All the chapters I wrote got deleted. -_- Seriously, wth? Anyways, thank you so much for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy!**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail because...

1. You pronounce Titania, Tee-tah-nia, instead of, Tie-Tain-ee-ah. Haha, I do this all the time.

2. Any usernames are Fairy Tail related. My Instagram and Twitter name is.

3. You rave ;) about it all the time with your friends.

4. You insist to your family that you're not obsessed, just really dedicated. Nope, sorry guys, you're obsessed.

5. You nearly died at the cliffhanger of the latest chapter. **Spoiler! **Please don't kill off Gray!

6. You want to throttle Hiro for the chapter but at the same time want to save him because you desperately want to know what happens next.

7. You have nothing to fill up the empty space of Friday anymore.

8. You celebrate the Fairy Tail characters birthdays. (or at least the known ones)

9. You celebrate Hiro's birthday.

10. Your life would be terrible without Fairy Tail.

11. You've found yourself considering the possibility of our world being connected to Earthland, because if Edolas is why can't Earth?

12. You talk to your friends who aren't into Fairy Tail, you have to begin your sentences with, "I know you don't care, but..."

13. You join a Fairy Tail Role Play.

These are from TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin.

14. You say everything is manly.

15. You play matchmaker with your friends and give them pairing names. Lol, one of mine of my two friends is Mosh... Just... don't ask, but you can try to guess the names!

* * *

**A/N: ****Thanks to TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin for the suggestions!**** I'll do the rest of the suggestions in the future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Also, thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission! Please send some reviews and PMs for more suggestions and I'll try to put them in the next chapter! R&R! Flames will go to Natsu! Hopefully, there will be more feedback this chapter!**

**To Guest sure you can post it, but please give me credit for the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, the next couple chapters will be from MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan. I'm pretty sure she gave me over 100... Anyways, I hope you enjoy and thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and being able to use it. Go check her profile out! She's an amazing author!**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail when...

1. You start drawing Plue everywhere.

2. When you start memorizing ALL of the songs in the show and who wrote them.

3. You write lyrics for it and send it to the animation company as the new opening.

4. You start collecting keys an key-related things.

5. You're favorites and likes lists on Youtube are extremely full with the opening and ending songs of Fairy Tail.

6. You make sure that when listing all the characters in Fairy Tail, you don't forget about all of their Edolas counter-parts.

7. You watched the newest OVA as soon as you could, even though it wasn't subbed yet and you could hardly understand what they were saying. (Unless you can speak Japanese.)

8. You try to change your clothes as quickly as you can so that it seems like you used Requip magic.

9. When someone challenges you (at anything at all), you often respond with, "I will not lose. I'm a mage of Fairy Tail. Now, let me show you what a Fairy Tail mage can do!"

10. You use Fairy Tail references when you study, simply because you know that since it now has something to do with Fairy Tail, you'll never forget it.

11. You act out your favorite scenes from the series.

12. You've read this and need no more convincing; you know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail. Yet, you're still following this anyways just to see how obsessed you really are. **(A/N: Thank you for this!)**

13. You can identify the type of relationship you have with your friends by comparing them to the relationships between Fairy Tail characters and how they act towards each other.

These are from TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin.

14. You try to get you friends that don't read manga or watch anime to read/watch Fairy Tail.

15. You accidentally say something in Japanese to your teacher.

* * *

**A/N: Again, all of these and the future suggestions are from **** MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan. Thanks to her. **

**Thanks to TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin for the suggestions!**** I'll do the rest of the suggestions in the future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Also, thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission! Please send some reviews and PMs for more suggestions and I'll try to put them in the next chapter! R&R! Flames will go to Natsu! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Again, these are from MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan. T****hanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission to use it! Go check her profile out, she's a great author!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy!**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail because...

1. You Google everything that has to do with Fairy Tail and Hiro Mashima... at any moment the opportunity presents itself.

2. You dress up as the characters from Fairy Tail for Halloween. OMG! I might possibly dress up as Wendy!

3. You have the personality of the majority of the characters down pat. If you don't, then you make it your mission to do so.

4. You mention Fairy Tail while at school and your friends immediately groan and say, "You're talking about freaking Fairy Tail again!" before walking away and approaching you later.

5. You've read one of these insane (yet very entertaining and disturbingly accurate) lists before.

6. You've written one of these lists before. Here I am now...

7. You can compile a list such as this one based on personal experience alone...

8. You're debating getting the Fairy Tail guild mark tattooed on some part of your body, even though you may not be a fan of tattoos.

9. You try to give the person you like fish (or at least fish sticks.)

10. You pretend that you're the one making the ice when using the ice maker on your refrigerator door.

11. You pretend that you're using Archive Magic whenever you use the internet.

12. You can't decide if you like Zeref, or if you love him. Because, let's face it, he's one of the cutest antagonists ever!

13. You screamed and squealed until you almost passed out when you heard that they were making a Fairy Tail movie!

These are from TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin.

14. You devote July 7th to watching Fairy Tail

15. when watching/reading Harry Potter, you think Harry stole Laxus' scar even though Harry Potter was first.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thanks to TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin for the suggestions!**** I'll do the rest of the suggestions in the future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Also, thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission! Please send some reviews and PMs for more suggestions and I'll try to put them in the next chapter! R&R! Flames will go to Natsu! Hopefully, there will be more feedback this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, the next couple chapters will be from MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan. I'm pretty sure she gave me over 100... Anyways, I hope you enjoy and thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and being able to use it. Go check her profile out! She's an amazing author!**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail because...

1. Whenever someone mentions ninjas, you put your hands together in a ninja-like fashion and say, "Nin-nin."

2. You've taken the time to figure out what 2 million jewels is split three ways... By the way, it's 666,666.67 jewels. (Lucy gets the extra penny XD)

3. You have so many Fairy Tail fanfictions on your Alerts list that when you open your inbox you see nothing but e-mails from them. With the occasional, awkward message in the middle.

4. You despise Hiro Mashima for making Lucy look so weak in the Grand Magic Games.

5. You almost fell to the floor laughing when the Vanish Brothers implied that Natsu was physically weak.

6. You've given someone the Erza glare.

7. You've burst through your front door and yelled, "We made it back alive!" even if there's no one else with you.

8. You're pretty sure that your adopted friend was actually raised by a dragon.

9. If the topic of blood in Fairy Tail ever comes up, your immediate response is, "Poor Levy-chan!"

10. You're just as obsessed about Fairy Tail fanfiction.

11. You beg your parents for a pair of Wind Reader glasses.

12. You can't think about summer without thinking about the color pink.

13. Anyone who mentions anything about your love life is immediately labeled "Mirajane."

These are from TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin.

14. You wrap you're jacket hood around your face, squirt purfume in the air, and say there is no true freedom in this world.

15. When someone asks for a name that starts with "L" you say Lucy.

* * *

**A/N: Again, all of these and the future suggestions are from **** MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan. Thanks to her. **

**Thanks to TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin for the suggestions!**** I'll do the rest of the suggestions in the future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Also, thanks to TangeeOrange for the idea and permission! Please send some reviews and PMs for more suggestions and I'll try to put them in the next chapter! R&R! Flames will go to Natsu! **

**Agh, just found out that someone is doing the same idea as me. I have competition! *collapses of fear* Anyways, hope you guys will still support me. *pokes fingers together***

**-Titania**


End file.
